


Thor's stupid blessing.

by ColorblindMandala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Modification, Dense Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, oh god what did I write?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorblindMandala/pseuds/ColorblindMandala
Summary: Thor is timeless. Sometimes it's hard to remember with how foolish he can be and how he rushes into things. Like how he's rushed into giving his blessing to Steve and Tony without thinking things through or explaining anything.  It's a big change, but not one that Steve particularly minds.





	1. The stupid blessing.

Five hours ago Tony Stark had been happy. He’d been relieved. After all, his relationship with Steve Rogers was now known to the entire team. Some had already figured it out, like they really hid anything from Natasha or Bruce. The team had been accepting of the relationship and it was a huge relief. Tony, as tough as he acted most of the time he’d come to love the Avenger’s as family and he didn’t want to lose any of them.

He was surprised by how enthusiastic Thor had been when he pat him on the back and told him he wished a healthy and long relationship with Steve for him. He’d had the wind knocked out of him by how hard Thor had thumped his back with his large, meaty hand. Everything had gone out of focus for a moment and then Steve was in front of him. Steve chided him lightly asking if he had a bit too much to drink and Tony had scoffed.

Things had gone on normally. By normally, of course something had blown up in the city and interrupted the party. Off to battle they went to defend the world from another super villains world domination plan. It hadn’t been a difficult fight but while Steve handled the arrest of the villain with a few others of the team, Tony had taken Clint and Sam back to the tower to get the injuries they’d sustained treated. Thor headed back to his home and swore to be back soon with the other Avenger's once he had seen to his other responsibilities.

After they were looked after, Tony decided he needed a shower. That was when he discovered it. He had been showering as normal, enjoying the heat of the water on his sore muscles. Then he found it. He’d been cleaning and there was an opening where there shouldn’t be one. Tony had thought at first he’d been cut in battle and hadn’t realized it.

A quick examination found that he had a new part, something that did not belong there at all. Somehow, behind his cock, Tony had a vagina. 

Tony’s mind had never come to a full stop faster than it did in that moment, somehow he had a vagina between his legs. It took a close review of the night to realize what had happened. Thor had given him a blessing. A blessing to have both parts, he hadn’t heard Thor’s words to Steve until he reviewed the footage.

“I hope you enjoy growing your family.” Thor’s eyebrows had shifted playfully at Steve who had supported Tony just as confused as the others. Tony decided right then and there to make a suit that’s purpose would be beating Thor into submission. He’d changed his body! He had changed him without letting him know in advanced. 

Tony had no idea how to handle himself after getting dressed and sitting in his bed. His bed that he shared with Steve now. He felt sick suddenly as he looked around at the bed. He’d just gotten into a good relationship and now there was something so off about him. He couldn’t picture the good boy Steve touching him now that he had both parts. Something about god’s will or something sprung to his mind. 

Tony launched himself out of bed and down to his lab. He got on kicks about improving suits often, it wouldn't be that strange if he spent a good chunk of the night down in the lab while he tried to sort things out. Thor could be gone for a week or 3 months, he was as unpredictable as a thunderstorm. 

So until Thor returned, Tony made plans to avoid Steve. Steve had training to do with other Avengers and new recruits, people who wanted to do good in the world. Tony could sleep during the day when Steve was out training and then work while Steve was sleeping. Sometimes schedules just went like that. It was alright, they both understood it.

It worked for three days. 

It took three days for Steve to catch Tony leaving the room they shared. Tony hadn't been paying attention, trying to find ways to reverse what had been done to him and was completely caught up staring at those blue eyes, ensnared by the bits of green in them.

"What's going on Tony?" Steve asked, slowly advancing so Tony stepped back into the room, letting Steve close the door once he'd walked in. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Tony's mind raced with a dozen ways to say it. How could he tell Steve what had happened? Why he'd been avoiding him? His mind was trying to find a proper way to say it when Steve said words that shook Tony out of his thoughts and also managed to clench his heart in the same moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked, reaching a hand out to touch Tony's face, to gently cup his lover's cheek. There was hurt in those eyes as Tony's emotions hit him like a truck and he moved forward to press himself firmly against Steve's body as he kissed him.

The two shared a long, heated kiss exploring each other as if they'd been apart for weeks instead of just a handful of days. When they finally parted for air, Steve kissed Tony's forehead and held him closer. 

Tony sighed as he leaned into those strong arms that held him so well. "You didn't do anything Steve, it wasn't you." He said after a moment as Tony could feel the sigh of relief from Steve. 

"Okay, than what's bothering you?" He asked, stroking Tony's dark hair. He didn't like pushing with Tony, especially now that they'd just gotten his panic attacks under control for the most part. He hated seeing Tony hurting. 

"Thor gave us his... blessing." Tony said, his hands holding to Steve's shirt as if he thought Steve would just disappear. 

"Yeah, everyone did when we told them. They weren't upset or anything, that's a good thing right?" Steve asked a bit confused as to where this was going. Had Thor said something or did something a few days ago?

Tony kissed Steve, after rocking up onto his toes to do so. Bastard was too tall sometimes but damn did it make Tony swoon. Steve leaned down to kiss him, drinking Tony in as he made love to him with his mouth. His tongue danced with Tony's as Steve's hands wandered to pull Tony closer to him. 

Their cocks ground together as their shared excitement became evident. Tony was lost in the moment, kissing Steve, grinding their cocks together and letting out sweet noises for his lover. Then the moment seemed to dawn on Tony when he felt the new slit between his legs clench in pleasure and moisture leaking down his inner thighs now. 

"N-no. I can't until I fix this." Tony said trying to yank back from Steve as Steve let him go from sheer shock. Why was Tony pulling away? 

"What are you hiding Tony? Whatever it is, I'll help you." Steve promised, advancing on Tony like he was a spooked animal, slowly easing him back into his strong embrace. 

"You can't help with this. I just, I need a way to fix it." Tony said as Steve's mind jumped to the Iron Man Suits. Of course, something had gone wrong and it had gotten under Tony's skin. Relief flooded Steve as he scooped Tony up and headed for the bed. 

"Then you need to relax a bit and come at the problem with fresh eyes." Steve said cheerfully, "I'm sure whatever problem you have with the suits you'll sort it out." The inventor in his arms groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"The problem isn't with a suit Steve, it's with me." Tony said as Steve settled Tony into a seated position on the bed. Steve's eyes caught a dark spot in the seam of Tony's pants, had he released from just them kissing and teasing one another? Steve's cock gave an interested twitch at the thought of how worked up his genius was if that got him off. 

"What's the problem? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Steve had other ideas of how to get Tony to talk, leaning close and kissing at his neck softly. "Did you get a little too worked up?" Steve asked huskily. 

"N-no!" Tony said, he wasn't some teenager who came in their pants after making out with someone! "Look Steve, it'll freak you out okay? You'll -"

"Nothing about you could ever freak me out." Steve said after catching Tony's chin firmly in his hand to make the man look at him. His voice was stern and commanding as Steve spoke next, using a tone that Tony couldn't refuse in the bedroom.

"Show me." 

Steve had expected an injury, something Tony was trying to nurse back to health on his own without proper treatment. He did not expect Tony to strip, then lay back on the bed and spread his legs. There was a pair of slightly puffy lips leaking a slick fluid between his legs, just behind Tony's cock. Tony's pretty cock and balls had shifted slightly it seemed to make room for the new vagina that had spread between his legs, a little higher up than before.

Whatever Steve had expected it wasn't that. On the bed a very self conscious and naked Tony closed his eyes, waiting for Steve's reaction with baited breath. What was the worse that could happen?


	2. Sweet comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out how sweet Steve really is.

"That's new." Steve's voice finally spoke as Tony's eyes slid open slowly. Steve's voice sounded absolutely wrecked and when Tony focused on Steve's eyes he saw nothing but desire as Steve moved slowly, like Tony might run away if he wasn't careful. 

"Let me touch you." Steve whispered before kissing Tony back into the bed with as much heat and passion as Tony had ever felt. The tension in Tony's chest slowly eased further as Steve pulled back to pull his own shirt off. The movement was a smooth one as Tony took a moment to appreciate the scientifically perfect body that was his to touch. His hands ran over Steve's chest before running up to his neck to pull him back into a kiss. 

He'd missed kissing Steve desperately, though it had only been three days. Steve was his drug and he was desperate to feel Steve's hands roam all over his body. "Steve, I need you." Tony whispered. 

"I know, I'm here." Steve said, "I'm here because I need you too." The blonde leaned close to suck a possessive mark into Tony's throat as his own hands busied themselves getting him as nude as Tony was. 

When Steve pressed Tony back into the bed, making the genius lay flat his lips began to explore. His lips slowly trailed down to Tony's chest, taking a moment to stop and suck softly at Tony's nipple while his hand teased the other.

Tony's mouth fell wide as he let out a loud and lewd moan. His nipples were more sensitive than ever before. He was sure that had to do with Thor too! What else had Thor done to his body?! It made sense they were more sensitive now but another long, teasing suck from Steve and Tony's mind went blissfully blank and focused on the moment at hand. One hand tangled in Steve's golden hair and the other clutched at the sheets as Steve slowly abandoned Tony's chest to continue his exploration. 

Steve pressed a few chaste kisses along Tony's cock as the organ twitched in excitement. However Steve did not stop going down, his mouth coming to explore Tony's dripping slit for the first time. As soon as Steve got a taste it seemed to Tony that Steve got a big more aggressive. 

Steve was licking into Tony's body, flicking his tongue as he crowded Tony's legs over his shoulders. How many times had Tony buried his face in someone else's legs? No wonder they went so wild when he did it. His stomach was doing flips it felt like as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Did you touch yourself here, thinking of me?" Steve asked with a low growl to his voice, a low, possessive growl that made Tony whimper in pleasure. Steve's thumb slid over Tony's clit as he waited for Tony's response.

"A, a little. Tried to calm down and tell myself you'd be okay with it but, but it didn't work." Tony moaned as his feet found the bedding again while Steve slowly sank just his thumb into his slick opening. 

"And now?" Steve prompted, his eyes darkened by desire as he stared at Tony. He made such a pretty picture, the blankets twisted around him, his face flushed and his pretty mouth panting for air. His nipples were teased to twin peaks and Steve couldn't wait to go back to teasing them. 

"Now I want to feel you in me there." Tony gasped out as he hid his face behind one of his arms, trying to hide his blush. His panic was gone, even though his nerves were still aching in worry. He trusted Steve, Steve was doing things to him and they felt wonderful even though he knew how simple they were. 

"When you're ready." Steve said before sliding his thumb out for a moment only to press it back in again while he went back to licking Tony's slit. It tasted like heaven and Steve swore he would be tasting this slit very, very often. 

Tony moaned aloud as he felt his Captain's tongue and thumb teasing him. He'd died recently. He had to have. How else was just Steve's thumb driving him insane? His hips jerked a little as he arched towards Steve's wonderful face as his legs slowly closed in around Steve. 

Tony was so tight and Steve didn't want to hurt him so he wound him up, higher and higher before finally switching to two fingers as Tony gasped and arched off the bed a bit. Tony couldn't hold still and it was a beautiful thing to watch.

"You're so tight." Steve whispered, kissing Tony's inner thigh with soft lips wet with Tony's own fluids. He gave Tony a moment to collect himself though he didn't stop stretching his fingers to the side inside of him. "How's it feel Tony?" Steve asked quietly. 

"It feels so different! It feels so different from my ass Steve I-" Steve's fingers had found something and Tony's world shattered for a moment. His mind went white and when he came to after the best orgasm of his life, Steve was still steadily stretching him, licking seed from Tony's cock off his stomach.

"What... was that?" Tony asked breathlessly as Steve chuckled softly against his flesh. 

"That was an orgasm." Steve told him with a small bit of glee in his voice. Tony hadn't seen himself when he came on Steve's fingers that time. The way his slit clenched and his cock shot off, heard the way he'd desperately cried out Steve's name. 

"Just from my fingers too." He said with a bit of teasing in his voice. When they'd started their relationship, Tony had shown Steve a thousand new things. He felt a good deal of pride at being able to show Tony something new. 

"Did you want more?" Steve asked, proud to watch how Tony looked, the way his hair stuck up in different spots from how he'd been moving around a few moments ago. He had made Tony lose his mind for a moment and he couldn't wait to do more. 

"Yeah, more like your dick." Tony said, "Let's see what I can handle." He said cockily as his mind wondered why the hell he'd been avoiding this? Every touch felt absolutely amazing with Steve.

Steve smirked, glad to have his bossy lover coming back to his senses as he pushed a third finger inside of Tony instead, stretching him further. It worked to shift Tony's mouth from words to only sounds of pleasure. Steve thrust his fingers into him, spreading out that new slit as he wondered how it would feel when he finally sank his own cock inside of him. 

He could feel the way it clenched invitingly around his fingers and he could hear Tony start to whine. He reasoned that Tony should be stretched enough to take him, that he was wet enough he shouldn't need any lubrication now. 

"Damnit Steve!" Tony gasped out finally, "You're going to leave me with nothing unless we get to the main event now!" He said as he took his knees in hand and pulled them back, spreading himself even wider for Steve.

He was completely unaware of the effect it had on Steve, the way he opened himself up, showing this new, nearly untouched space to just him.

"Fuck me Rogers." Tony ordered, trying to punch down all of the insecurities that were rising. If Steve enjoyed it and then Tony fixed it, would Steve miss it enough to go find women to sleep with? Would he never be able to get rid of it? What if Thor realized what he had done and took it away?

His breath caught in his throat when he finally noticed how swollen Steve's cock was as Steve moved into position to take him. It looked as if he'd been horribly neglected though Tony hadn't touched him. Steve was so excited to touch him it stole Tony's breath away almost as much as Steve's next kiss.

Steve was kissing Tony fast and deep, stealing every noise Tony might have made as he guided his cock to Tony's slit. He pushed in slowly as he felt Tony clutch to him like a lifeline. Tony's knees clung to either side of Steve's hips as his ankles caught behind Steve, urging him closer. 

Once Steve had pushed into him for the first time, the insecurities felt miles away. The kiss was broken as Steve moaned softly, that soft little noise Tony loved to hear so much. Tony hoped his own voice was working as his head leaned back a little. "It's different. You feel so different Steve." He panted as Steve kissed Tony's exposed throat. 

He licked and nipped at a spot before sucking a dark mark into Tony's skin right above his collarbone, over his pulse. "Good different?" He asked when he was satisfied with the mark. He shifted his hips just a little, a tiny thrust to see if he could start moving.

Tony's hands clutched at Steve's shoulders, digging his nails into that flesh a bit as Tony shouted in pleasure. Everything felt hot and alive inside of him and Tony couldn't believe it! He never wanted it to end and it had barely begun. 

"Steve, fuck me like you mean it." Tony ordered as Steve began to thrust. Each thrust was perfect and left Tony feeling more a mess than ever. He was far deeper than Steve's fingers had reached and Tony's body seemed to be made for it. 

The slow thrusts brought them to a slow completion as Steve filled Tony's body with his seed for the first time. Slow and sweet. They had made love. Steve loved to make love to Tony, slow and sweet as one should with someone so close to their heart.

Then Steve found himself on his back, Tony still straddling his cock. "I'm not done with you yet Cap." Tony said as he began to rock on Steve's impressive cock. Steve's hands found Tony's hips as he began to give small thrusts up into Tony's body. 

Some things never changed. Tony loved having sex and Steve would be happy to deliver. After all, this was just something new to explore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2 out of... maybe 12 chapters? Let me know how you guys like it. More sex and some plot coming in chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fun. Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
